This invention is a sunshade that is affixed to the backstay of a sailboat and can be easily attached and detached.
Existing sunshades for sailboats consist of either semi-permanent attachments utilizing stainless-steel tubing or similar materials, or simple sheets hung from the boom. Both of these have their drawbacks. The former are usually made-to-order to fit a particular boat, and cannot be removed on occasions when there is little sunlight. The latter are suspended from the boom, which is used to maintain tension on the sail, and thus cannot be used while actually sailing.